Episode 5327 (4 August 2016)
Synopsis Over breakfast, Ronnie eyes Andy suspiciously. Ronnie finds Roxy on her stall and asks her to have the children for the day. After, Ronnie locks herself inside Number 27 and goes through Andy’s backpack- she’s alarmed to find cuttings about Danielle and pictures of her and Roxy. Andy’s confused to find Amy and Ricky on the stall with Roxy; he questions Ronnie’s whereabouts. Ronnie calls Andy and suggests that he meet her in the park; he agrees. Kyle confides in Stacey that Ronnie thinks Andy is Danielle’s brother; Stacey’s shocked. Andy arrives at the park and is floored when Ronnie tells him that she knows his real name is Gareth. Ronnie goes on to state that she knows it was him who sent her the flowers earlier in the year. Ronnie shouts at Andy, asking why he pretended to be something he wasn’t. Andy snaps back at Ronnie – she killed Danielle. Andy tells Ronnie he’s going to leave; she can forget he ever existed. Ronnie shouts after him – she didn’t kill Danielle; it was an accident. Ronnie desperately sobs that what happened with Danielle was the biggest regret of her life. Stacey finds Jack and tells him she has something he needs to hear. Ronnie asks Andy where he was when Danielle died – he states he was in Egypt, on tour with the army. Ronnie softens as Andy explains that he’s lost everything and asks him to tell her about Danielle. Jack leaves Ronnie a message, claiming that Andy is dangerous and not to trust him. As Andy apologises for his actions, Jack rounds the corner and before Ronnie can stop him, punches Andy in the face. When Sharon finds Phil getting ready to head out and look for Ben, she asks Phil to leave it to her and to trust her. Sharon texts Grant asking him to call her – it’s important. A young woman hears Grant’s phone beep and reads it – a look of dismay on her face as she does so. Ian and Kathy are both adamant that Grant isn’t going to be able to help with finding Ben – it’s been four days; they should go to the police. Sharon is positive that Ben might still turn up. Jane arrives home from hospital; Ian shows her how he’s transformed the living room to be accessible for her – Jane is overwhelmed. Alone with Jane, Sharon gets a text from Grant and explains that she’s meeting him – Jane’s dubious about whether it’s a good idea. Sharon is firm that she’s doing this for Ben; she can put the moment between her and Grant behind her. Jane reminds Sharon that the best solution is to go to the police – Sharon is given food for thought when Jane states that she wishes that’s what she’d done about Lucy. In Joanna’s café, Sharon’s surprised when the young woman from earlier takes a seat opposite her and introduces herself as Courtney Mitchell. Courtney explains that Grant has been staying at hers and that it was her who received the texts to his phone – he hasn’t seen them. Courtney questions Sharon; why does she want to see Grant? Sharon makes a hasty exit and calls Kathy, claiming she’s going to head to the police station. As Sharon arrives at the police station, she’s shocked to find Grant on the steps… Whitney’s off with Lee when he tries to be tactile with her. Babe clocks Lee’s unease and tells him that Whitney won’t forgive him whilst Abi’s still working at the Vic. Lee vents to Kush and Martin about how he’s struggling to get Whitney’s genuine forgiveness. Martin advises Lee that he should show Whitney some form of romantic gesture. Lee tells Whitney that he’s booked an appointment at the registry office, so that they can book a date to get married; Whitney’s less than enthusiastic. In the kitchen, Babe tells Abi that Whitney will never be able to forgive her. Abi’s put out when Babe makes a suggestion that Abi finds other work. Whitney and Lee arrive home, Lee blurts out that they’ve set a date to marry – 4th November. Babe prompts Abi to speak up; Abi tells Mick that she doesn’t want to work at the Vic anymore. Patrick feels uncomfortable when he finds out that Vincent has invited Claudette over for dinner. Claudette admits to Donna that she’s nervous about making up with Vincent; Donna assures her she can do it. Claudette finds a shaken Pam – she informs Claudette that Paul’s body has been released; they can have the funeral. As Dot and Patrick arrive at Number 1 for dinner, Donna promises Vincent that Claudette will show up. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes